Thief x Phoenix x Journey
by Venas
Summary: Sorry, I'm not good at summaries.  To put it simply this is me taking the original story of Hunter X Hunter and putting my own character into the mix so I, and others, can watch what happens  laugh .  T is for language and violence. OCxKillua or Gon


**Thief x Phoenix x Journey**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I've read a few versions of a female being introduced into Hunter x Hunter and I liked a fair few, and since I'm having a little writer's block with my later chapters in my other fanfic, and got hit with inspiration for this one, I decided to have at it and wing it. Hope you all enjoy Pira, speaking of, I'm thinking of putting her together with either Killua or Gon later on so far I'm leaning towards Killua because they are similar but then again because they are she might be better with Gon. Review and tell me what you think please.

Happy Reading!

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing except Pira. This is fanfic, the only thing the writers own here are the OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

**Outside View**

In a very long tunnel hundreds of hopefuls are vying to pass the Hunter Exam this year and get their own licenses to become Hunters themselves. They ranged from old to young and came from near and far all with the same goal in mind, to beat everyone else and pass the exam without dying.

One of the hopefuls was a 12 year who was known as Pira Tori. If anyone looked at Pira they would see a small, thin girl who looked like she should be working as a child model instead of an aspiring hunter. With flaming red curls streaked with copper and rusted gold, waving down her shoulders to the small of her back, held tied loosely together at her neck by a long strap of dark brown leather. Random strands of hair fell around an angular face that held an ever present little smile and sharp eyes of gold that saw things most people didn't see or want to be seen by others. Her skin was well tanned like those who spent a good time outdoors. People rarely, if ever, noticed that by her right ear you could see traces of an old scar.

Her clothes looked well worn and wore jewelry that looked brand new but other's would be shocked to learn just how new they were and how she got them. On her head was a pair of black (aviator like) goggles. On her neck was a gold chain with a baby fist sized ruby hidden underneath a wide necked, very long sleeved black shirt, the hem of it reaching to about mid thigh and the sleeves flowing out like lilies to a little past her finger tips. She wore black skin tight pants that went just past her knees and underneath her one shirt she wore a blood red tang top. On her feet was a pair of black sneakers and brown socks, on her hands thin fingerless red gloves, and on her back she carried a large, dark brown leather backpack.

On the outside she looked like a happy (if somewhat dark looking) 12 year old girl. But people who thought she was just that were fools.

**Pira**

You could literally cut the air with a knife with the tension being so thick, or should she say testosterone? Pira could spot very few women in this crowd, and none of them were all that strong judging by their aura. In the men though there were plenty who stood out, some more than others. Number 44 for example was just reeking of bloodlust and the smell of death seemed to be his favorite cologne next to ode to clowns. [[a/n: I'm not gonna describe him because personally I find that really hard to do and he scares the hell out of me. Besides, Hisoka dyes his hair more often than I'm able to tell. Also when Hisoka speaks I'm gonna use instead of his usual repertoire of diamonds, hearts, spades, and clubs.]] He was called Hisoka and he was one of a handful of people in the area who actually knew nen and how to use it, that included the human pin cushion that was number 301. Her own aura was itching to get away from him. It would be a different story if he was just a killer but ooooooh no; his aura had another thing going for it that was giving her the absolute creeps. But she wasn't interested in drawing attention to herself more than necessary so she kept up the image she had going and tried her best to ignore the creep.

There was another killer that caught her interest who she knew right off the bat belonged to the Zaoldyack assassin family. [[a/n: Did I spell it right? I'm going off a memory here so tell me if I'm wrong or not please.]] A white wavy haired boy of 12, he was about the same height as me. He wore a short sleeved shirt over a long sleeved turtle neck, with knee length shorts [[a/n: Okay I forgot the exact color of his clothes but please don't kill me. I read the manga more recently then I did the anime so I'm kind of drawing a blank here if anyone can tell me the right colors I'll edit them in.]], white socks and sneakers, under his arm was a skateboard. Most people didn't know what they looked liked, hell some thought they were just for show. But if you looked at this kid you'd know right off the bat that he was a damn good fighter and a first class assassin. Pira herself personally made it a point to know at least the look and names of everyone who lived on the darker side of spectrum, it helped that she had one of those photographic memories. You never knew if they would one day be behind you with a very dangerous weapon because you pissed off the wrong crime lord or noble… Not much difference in her mind. This Zaoldyack was Killua according to her sources, and he wore the number 99 on his person. He didn't know nen yet, but she could tell that he would be powerful and even more dangerous than he already was if he just got the basics down. The kid was already a damn shot gun power wise, once he understood nen he'd be a freaking bazooka, hell, maybe a missile launcher.

All that info she went through her mind during a five second glance at him.

'_God I'm getting bored,'_ she thought. As number 52, she'd been sitting on one of the pipes running along the tunnel walls for hours now. _'There's already over 400 people here. Exactly how many more do they need for this test?' _

Even as she thought that the elevator door opened up revealing 3 more applicants, and they were as different as can be.

The first was a small boy who looked about the same age and maybe a few inches shorter than herself; he was given the number 405. His hair was black as ink and was as spiky as a hedgehog's back. He had dog like eyes the same color as his hair, and an innocent smile. He wore a green jacket and shorts, with black boots; in one hand he carried a fishing pole with a larger red ball lure. The kid had a very appealing and soothing aura, more than likely had what was called a magnetic personality.

Next to him were 2 other men who were given the numbers 403 and 404, one looked to be about 16 or so and the other no more than 19. The older one wore a dark suit, sunglasses, and carried a suitcase over his shoulder; he had black hair like the boy (but it was shorter and not as spiky) with side burns. The last one was blond with green eyes and wore a blue tunic with gold trim and lettering, along with grayish white pants and dark blue flats, and if Pira angled herself just right she could see he carried duel swords. She couldn't hear what they said but two of them look a little nervous while the boy looked excited and nearly bouncing out of his boots.

Another joined the 3, and this one made her skin crawl. Number 16, Tompa. The guy was sleaze personified, a complete and total pig. Guy would probably sell his mother if it benefitted him.

Scoffing and turning her head she notices she's not the only one eyeing the new kid. Boy Assassin seemed to have taken a shine to him also. _"Comparing the two aura-wise they might actually become the best of friends…Lucky." _Great now she was depressed! Shaking it off she heard someone screaming and turned to see a, now armless, guy screaming in pain and a creepy magician i.e. Hisoka. Seemed the guy did a no no and bumped into the killer clown and didn't say sorry. Pira had to admit, the guy was a little to trigger happy… or should she say card happy?

Another few minutes of boredom passed when suddenly the most obnoxious noise fills the tunnel. Looking to her left she sees why it was so loud. She had noticed the man before but she shrugged him off as just another applicant who could use nen. _'The man wouldn't have looked out of place at a butler convention.' _[[a/n: I'm not gonna describe him anymore than that.]] Turns out he was our first Examiner.

He finally turned off the obnoxious noisemaker that was a shrunken head and started speaking. "Here I am. Now let's get started." He bows. "Now the exam can begin." He jumps down and asks us to follow him.

X X X X X X X X X X

It started off as just walking but quickly moved on to fast walking and just full out running for some. When the switch was made Butler Dude finally told the others that he was the examiner and his name was Satotsu and that he would be leading us to the second round of the exams. The first round was this marathon apparently, and who the hell knew when it was gonna end.

* * *

><p>AN: So hope you all enjoy the begining of Pira's journey. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
